michelsardoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Navbox Chansons
) • Je n'ai jamais su dire ( ) • Les Arlequins ( ) • Il pleut sur ma vie ( ) • Les Filles d'aujourd'hui ( ) • Dis, Marie ( ) • Les Beatnicks ( ) • Si je parle beaucoup ( ) • Mods and Rockers ( ) • Raconte une histoire ( ) • Encore 200 jours ( ) • Le Visage de l'année ( ) • Les Ricains ( ) • Les Moutons ( ) • Merci Seigneur ( ) • Le Train de la dernière chance ( ) • Tu as changé ( ) • 100 000 universités ( ) • Petit ( ) • Les Fougères ( ) • Si j'avais un frère ( ) • Je ne t'ai pas trompée ( ) • God save the King ( ) • Madame je ( ) • Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant ( ) • Les Dessins ( ) • Le Centre du monde ( ) • Le Folk-Song Melody ( ) • America, America ( ) • Monsieur le Président de France ( ) | groupe2 = Années 1970 | liste2 = Les Bals populaires ( ) • Et mourir de plaisir ( ) • Star con te (e morir) ( ) • I Balli populari ( ) • J'habite en France ( ) • Restera-t-il encore ? ( ) • Petit ( ) • Les Dimanches ( ) • Auprès de ma tombe ( ) • Les Ricains ( ) • La Neige ( ) • Quelques mots d'amour ( ) • Je t'aime, je t'aime ( ) • La Corrida n'aura pas lieu ( ) • Le Rire du sergent ( ) • Vive la mariée ( ) • Laisse-moi vivre ( ) • La Colombe (Restera-t-il encore ?) ( ) • Aujourd'hui peut-être ( ) • Danton ( ) • La Chanson d'adieu ( ) • Bonsoir Clara ( ) • Le Vieux est de retour ( ) • Les Gens du show-business ( ) • J'ai chanté ( ) • Le Fils de Ferdinand ( ) • Cinq ans passés ( ) • Monsieur le Président de France ( ) • Mon Mal de foie ( ) • Un enfant ( ) • Le Surveillant général ( ) • Avec l'amour ( ) • La Maladie d'amour ( ) • Le Curé ( ) • Les Vieux Mariés ( ) • Zombi Dupont ( ) • La Marche en avant ( ) • Les Villes de solitude ( ) • Hallyday (Le Phénix) ( ) • Tu es Pierre ( ) • Tuez-moi ( ) • Je deviens fou ( ) • Interdit aux bébés ( ) • Je veux l'épouser pour un soir ( ) • J'ai 2000 ans ( ) • Une fille aux yeux clairs ( ) • Le Bon temps c'est quand ? ( ) • L'Eterna malattia ( ) • Un accident ( ) • Requin chagrin ( ) • Le France ( ) • Fais des chansons ( ) • Le Temps rétro ( ) • La Vieille ( ) • Je suis pour ( ) • La Vallée des poupées ( ) • Rien ( ) • W 454 ( ) • J'accuse ( ) • Je vous ai bien eus ( ) • Je vais t'aimer ( ) • Le Temps des colonies ( ) • Un roi barbare ( ) • La Manif ( ) • La Marseillaise ( ) • Comme d'habitude ( ) • La Java de Broadway ( ) • Dix ans plus tôt ( ) • Une drôle de danse ( ) • Seulement l'amour ( ) • Mon fils ( ) • Dixit Virgile (Ad libitum) ( ) • Je suis l'homme d'un seul amour ( ) • C'est ma vie ( ) • Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? ( ) • Manie, manie ( ) • 8 jours à El Paso ( ) • J'y crois ( ) • 6 milliards, 900 millions, 980 mille ( ) • Le Prix d'un homme ( ) • En chantant ( ) • Je vole ( ) • La Tête assez dure ( ) • Finir l'amour ( ) • On a déjà donné ( ) • Monsieur Ménard ( ) • À des années d'ici ( ) • Je ne suis pas mort, je dors ( ) • L'Anatole ( ) • Méfions-nous des fourmis ( ) • Verdun ( ) • X-Ray ( ) • Carcassonne ( ) • Ils ont le pétrole mais c'est tout ( ) • Quand je serai vieux ( ) • Qui est Dieu ? ( ) • La Main aux fesses ( ) • Déborah ( ) • Dans la même année ( ) • Last flight ( ) • It's not too late to start again ( ) | groupe3 = Années 1980 | liste3 = Les Amis de l'ABC ( ) • À la volonté du peuple ( ) • La Nuit de l'angoisse ( ) • L'Aube du 6 juin ( ) • Victoria ( ) • La Génération "Loving you" ( ) • La Donneuse ( ) • La Maison en enfer ( ) • Marco Perez play-boy ( ) • La Haine ( ) • UFO ( ) • Dossier D ( ) • La Pluie de Jules César ( ) • K7 ( ) • Si j'étais ( ) • Les Lacs du Connemara ( ) • L'Autre femme ( ) • Le Mauvais homme ( ) • Préservation ( ) • Les Mamans qui s'en vont ( ) • Musica ( ) • Être une femme ( ) • Je viens du sud ( ) • Les Noces de mon père ( ) • Volver a vivir ( ) • Esa joven feliz ( ) • El Mal de amor ( ) • Yo te amaré ( ) • Cantando ( ) • Ciudad de soledad ( ) • A mi manera ( ) • L'Argent ( ) • Il était là (Le Fauteuil) ( ) • Les Années 30 ( ) • Merci... pour tout (Merci Papa) ( ) • Maman ( ) • Vivant ( ) • Ma mémoire ( ) • Côté soleil ( ) • Afrique adieu ( ) • Musica ( ) • Vengo del sur ( ) • Si yo fuera ( ) • Diez años ya ( ) • Mi generación ( ) • La otra mujer ( ) • La première fois qu'on s'aimera ( ) • L'Atlantique ( ) • Les Balkans et la Provence ( ) • Vladimir Ilitch ( ) • La Chanteuse de rock ( ) • Elle s'en va de moi ( ) • Bière et fraulein ( ) • Les Bateaux du courrier ( ) • Si l'on revient moins riches ( ) • Les Yeux d'un animal ( ) • À l'italienne ( ) • L'An mil ( ) • Io Domenico ( ) • Atmosphères ( ) • Les Deux Écoles ( ) • Rouge ( ) • Le Verre vide ( ) • La Débandade ( ) • Elle revient dans cinq ans ( ) • Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi ( ) • Du Blues dans mes chansons ( ) • Délivrance ( ) • Délire d'amour ( ) • Une femme, ma fille ( ) • Los Angelien ( ) • Une lettre à ma femme pour tout lui expliquer ( ) • Road book ( ) • Exit Dylan ( ) • Voyageur immobile ( ) • 18 ans 18 jours ( ) • 1965 ( ) • Mélodie pour Élodie ( ) • Les Mots d'amour ( ) • Chanteur de jazz ( ) • Musulmanes ( ) • Minuit moins dix ( ) • Féminin comme ( ) • L'Acteur ( ) • Dessins de femme ( ) • Les Routes de Rome ( ) • Happy birthday ( ) • Tout s'oublie ( ) • Les prochains jours de Pearl Harbor ( ) • Tous les bateaux s'envolent ( ) • Laisse-toi prendre ( ) • Le Successeur ( ) • La même eau qui coule ( ) • Le Paraguay n'est plus ce qu'il était ( ) • Elle pleure son homme ( ) • Dans ma mémoire elle était bleue ( ) • Attention les enfants... danger ( ) • Elle en aura besoin plus tard ( ) • Les Hommes qui ne dorment jamais ( ) • Vincent ( ) • Les Masques ( ) • Pour toi Arménie ( ) • Un jour la liberté ( ) • Tu as changé ( ) • Le Centre du monde ( ) • Si j'avais un frère ( ) • Les Dessins ( ) • Petit ( ) • Le Folk-Song Melody ( ) • Je ne t'ai pas trompée ( ) • Raconte une histoire ( ) • Les Ricains ( ) • Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant ( ) • Sur la route de Memphis ( ) • Ton fils ( ) • Je t'attends ( ) • La Chanson des Restaurants du Cœur ( ) | groupe4 = Années 1990 | liste4 = Marie-Jeanne ( ) • L'Award ( ) • Le Privilège ( ) • Le Vétéran ( ) • Mam'selle Louisiane ( ) • L'Album de sa vie ( ) • Le Blues Black Brothers ( ) • Parlons de toi, de moi ( ) • La Maison des vacances ( ) • Au nom du père ( ) • Le Grand réveil ( ) • Méfie-toi on t'aime ( ) • Le Bac G ( ) • Tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux ( ) • Le Chanteur des rues ( ) • 55 jours 55 nuits ( ) • Le Cinéma d'Audiard ( ) • Chanter quand même ( ) • La Chanson d'Eddy ( ) • Divorce à l'amitié ( ) • Être et ne pas avoir été ( ) • Selon que vous serez, etc., etc. ( ) • Tout le monde est star ( ) • Le Monde où tu vas ( ) • Maudits Français ( ) • Passer l'amour ( ) • Marie ma belle ( ) • Putain de temps ( ) • Les Hommes cavalent ( ) • Ma première femme, ma femme ( ) • Déjà vu ( ) • Je me souviens d'un adieu ( ) • Être une femme 97' ( ) • Je m'en souviendrai sûrement ( ) • La Défensive ( ) • Mon dernier rêve sera pour toi ( ) • Casino ( ) • S'enfuir et après ( ) • T'es mon amie, t'es pas ma femme ( ) • Tu te reconnaîtras ( ) • C'est pas du Brahms ( ) • Pleure pas Lola ( ) • Une femme s'élance ( ) • Salut ( ) • Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, moi ? ( ) • Une fille aux yeux clairs ( ) | groupe5 = Années 2000 | liste5 = Cette chanson-là ( ) • L'avenir c'est toujours pour demain ( ) • Français ( ) • On se reverra ( ) • Corsica ( ) • Je n'aurai pas le temps ( ) • La Bataille ( ) • Pense à l'Italie ( ) • Parlez-moi d'elle ( ) • L'Amérique de mes dix ans ( ) • Le Chanteur malheureux ( ) • Les Vieux Mariés ( ) • Oh les filles ( ) • Loin ( ) • Non merci ( ) • La Vie, la mort, etc. ( ) • La Rivière de notre enfance ( ) • Je n'oublie pas ( ) • Du plaisir ( ) • Même si ( ) • Ce n'est qu'un jeu ( ) • Les Hommes du vent ( ) • J'ai tant d'amour ( ) • Espérer ( ) • J'aurais voulu t'aimer ( ) • Le Livre du temps ( ) • Dis-moi ( ) • Sur la route de Memphis ( ) • Gabrielle ( ) • L'Aigle noir ( ) • Concorde ( ) • Beethoven ( ) • Allons danser ( ) • Je ne suis plus un homme pressé ( ) • Les Villes hostiles ( ) • Sature ( ) • Nuit de satin ( ) • Les Jours avec et les jours sans ( ) • La Dernière danse ( ) • Je ne suis pas ce que je suis ( ) • Les Yeux de mon père ( ) • On est planté ( ) • L'Évangile (selon Robert) ( ) • Valentine day ( ) • Ce qui s'offre ( ) • Le Cœur migrateur ( ) • L'Oiseau tonnerre ( ) • 40 ans ( ) • Le Chant des hommes ( ) • Un Motel à Keeseeme ( ) • Je serai là ( ) • Je ne sais plus rien ( ) • Cette chanson n'en est pas une ( ) | groupe6 = Années 2010 | liste6 = Et puis après ( ) • Être une femme 2010 ( ) • Voler ( ) • Chacun sa vérité ( ) • Elle vit toute seule ( ) • Ça viendra forcément ( ) • Rebelle ( ) • Une corde pour se noyer ( ) • Soleil ou pas ( ) • L'Humaine différence ( ) • Les Nuits blanches à Rio ( ) • Lequel sommes-nous ? ( ) • Une femme extraordinaire ( ) • Le France ( ) • Afrique adieu ( ) • La Maladie d'amour ( ) • Vladimir Ilitch ( ) • Je viens du sud ( ) • En chantant - A cantar ( ) • Le Figurant ( ) • San Lorenzo ( ) • Et alors ! ( ) • La Colline de la soif ( ) • Qui m'aime me tue ( ) • J'aimerais savoir ( ) • Je t'aime ( ) • Pour moi elle a toujours 20 ans ( ) • Médecin de campagne ( ) • Le Choix du fou ( ) • Où s'en vont les étoiles ? ( ) }} *